talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
So I'm Dating a Sorceress
So I'm Dating a Sorceress is the forty-third episode of ''Trollhunters'' and the fourth episode of Part Three. Official Synopsis Toby and Darci ask Jim and Claire on a double date. Gunmar returns from his travels, now armed with the knowledge to bring forth the Eternal Night. Summary Plot Claire wakes up bright and early finally recovering from that cold she's been suffering from ever since opening that giant portal. She follows her morning routine like she's relieved to be alive, such as opening her window to embrace the morning sky, cleaning all the used tissues off the floor, putting on her makeup, and getting her books into her backpack. NotEnrique notices how chipper she is that morning, and she tells him she feels like she slept a hundred hours. However, NotEnrique is skeptical, as he finds Claire's Shadow Staff lying around, as she always keeps it in her backpack. He confirms proof of his skepticism by showing her video footage from a nanny cam of her floating out of her bed with her eyes glowing, and transporting away with her staff. Claire says that she doesn't remember doing any of that stuff. She panic-kingly shuts the laptop and dismisses it, saying she has to get to school. When she drops her staff under her bed, she notices all the signs that were suppose to be protecting that troll's new hideout. Feeling guilty of something she has no recollection of committing, she leaves her staff under her bed and heads for school. NotEnrique can't shake the feeling that something is indeed wrong with the girl. At school, Jim and Toby are contemplating over Gunmar's "Trollpocalypse". Claire arrives with Jim noticing how better she looks. Darci comes to greet Claire's return (just as she is about to tell Jim about the signs). Darci decides they all need to celebrate her return, with her and Toby voting on a double date. Jim, Toby, and Darci all agree and leave for class while Claire puts her books in her locker, and she is startled to find NotEnrique hiding inside. He says he's been keeping an eye on her, and tries to tell her that a double date may not be such a wise idea, considering how weird she's been acting as of late. Claire tries to dismiss it as sleepwalking, but he still remains unsure. In Physical Ed, Jim thinks the idea of a double date would be a nice change of pace from imminent danger. Jim continues to show many athletic escalations from his Trollhunter training while the boys discuss their plan for a successful night with the girls. Toby points out that he's good with Darci, but Jim has never actually been on a real date with Claire since missions don't count (they nearly kissed on the bluff during spring fling, until their final showdown with Angor Rot, and Jim went to Claire's barbecue, only to face an epic showdown from his own clones). One thing they agree on is that Jim will not speak Spanish, as he always speaks Spanish when he gets nervous around Claire, and settle to keep it classy with dinner and a movie. The only dreadful thing is Toby's three rules of "lovehunting": conversation from inspiration, physical contact (which will come in handy for the movie, "Danger House 2: More House, More Danger"), and never let them go to the bathroom together. Toby finishes his plan just before Coach Lawrence catches him making out with the basketball, again. Meanwhile, Gunmar has returned from Bulgaria, claiming he now knows how to bring forth the Eternal Night: the Staff of Avalon. He sarcastically remarks that Dictatious must have foreseen this. After all "the Pale Lady speaks through him". Dictatious claims that the staff came to him in dream visions, but Gunmar immediately recognizes that he was lying all along, as the Pale Lady also told him about Dictatious being a fraud. And so, he vainly attempts to talk Gunmar out of killing him and begs for Usurna's help, who calls him a "traitor". AAARRRGGHH!!! is watching from the balcony above the forge disguised as one of his goons. He winds up blowing his own cover when he saves Dictatious from Gunmar's killing blow from the Decimaar Blade. He grabs the blind old troll, and flees with the brainwashed Draal and the Gumm-Gumms in pursuit. Back in Arcadia, Strickler stops by Jim's house with a pena noir to see Barbara, claiming he woke up with the need to see her. He tries to apologize for leaving and explain his reasons, but she slams the door right away. As he walks away in sorrow, Barbara takes a minute to appreciate that he did return. Meanwhile, Jim, Toby, Claire, and Darci are embarking on their double date, with NotEnrique spying on them from a nearby trashcan. The gang arrive at a restraint and Toby's plan of being a gentleman go off without a hitch, but Jim's struggles to remember their plan makes him a bit rusty with Claire. While Jim and Toby argue over how well the date's going, things apparently go from bad to worse when they learn that Douxie, the handsome guitarist from Arcadia Oaks Academy, will be their waiter. As Darci asks him about one of the menu items, Claire begins feeling woozy. Jim notices, but Toby redirects his attention to Douxie. Thinking fast, Jim settles for steaks all around. Everyone for them to be cooked well-done, except Claire, who orders "raw dripping with blood" with an echoed, overshadowed voice. Claire heads to the bathroom to figure things out. Trying to pull herself together, her mirror's reflection comes to life. She tries to dismiss it all and run away, but the mirror creature traps her with telekinesis. The creature transforms, revealing it to be an evil witch with golden armor and emerald-green glowing eyes, introducing herself as Morgana. Morgana reveals to Claire that she has been inside her mind ever since she opened a doorway big enough: the giant portal. Her residence has been the reason for the cold and how she stole all the signs. Morgana tells Claire that now that she knows of her presence, she vows to kill Merlin's champion (Jim) as soon as she gets him alone, and she takes complete control of her body. NotEnrique crawls into the bathroom from the transom, noticing she doesn't look good. Morgana, now in full possession of Claire's body, roughly picks him up by the scruff and throws him unconscious, seconds before Darci walks in to check on her. She walks back to the table, not realizing that her best friend is currently under the control of a bloodthirsty sorceress. Darci and "Claire" join the boys back at the table. "Claire" states that she's feeling perfectly fine, and tries to strike Jim with a knife, but Claire is able to briefly hold Morgana back. Jim cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong with his girlfriend, but Toby dismisses it as flirting. Their steaks arrive, and before Douxie could do some more charming to "Claire", she forces him to leave. He apologizes and leaves, much to Jim's pleasure. Everyone is in awe as "Claire" mows hers all down in exactly half a second. After dinner, the gang head to the movie. Jim holds "Claire's" hand and notices how cold it feels. "Claire" suggests that Jim take her home, while Toby goes on ahead with Darci. Morgana almost blows her cover when she says she left her "Skathe-Hrün" at home, which almost made Jim suspicious. She remains safe when Jim realizes that "Claire" was talking about her Shadow Staff. Gunmar orders his forces to tear apart Trollmarket to find AAARRRGGHH!!! and Dictatious. As Usurna calls that they're nowhere to be found, Gunmar takes a moment to wonder what she has been plotting, as Dictatious was calling out for her help. She dismisses it all as lies to save his own skin and asks him about how exactly they're going to bring forth the Eternal Night. Gunmar replies saying that they will not only require the Staff of Avalon, but also "the Eldritch Queen's servant" (or, in other words: Angor Rot). In the Heartstone, where AAARRRGGHH!!! and Dictatious are hiding, Gunmar brings the head of Angor Rot, and smashes it to pieces. He chisels along one of the chunks, revealing Angor Rot's one eye, which is still perfectly intact. As AAARRRGGHH!!! and Dictatious make their escape, AAARRRGGHH!!! hands him a horngazel, and agrees to distract the Gumm-Gumms while he escapes to tell Blinky about Angor Rot. Dictatious manages to escape, but AAARRRGGHH!!! is perused by Draal. He manages to escape, but Gunmar catches and subdues him, saying that his plan requires AAARRRGGHH!!! alive. Jim and "Claire" arrive at her house. Jim watches the first Danger House movie on the TV while "Claire" goes for her staff. As Jim is mesmerized by an intense scene, "Claire" quietly opens a portal behind him, and tries to stab a killing blow, just narrowly missing his "gronk-nuks". Jim fights back, and Morgana reveals herself in Claire's body. After a failed introduction, Jim has no choice but to summon his armor when Morgana uses the staff to open an empty portal in the living room floor. With the portal sucking down all the furniture, Jim is struggling to hold his ground against a powerful foe inside his girlfriend. As Jim is about to be sucked into the Shadow Realm with no exits, NotEnrique shows up at the last minute and knocks Morgana out cold with a frying pan. With Morgana unconscious, Jim quickly crawls out of the portal before it closes on him. He quickly stops NotEnrique from hitting Claire's body before he asks him who Morgana was. The changeling uneasily replies that she's "not somebody Jim wants to date." Cast * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Clancy Brown as Gunmar * Mark Hamill as Dictatious * Lena Headey as Morgana * Anjelica Huston as Queen Usurna * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Colin O'Donoghue as Douxie * Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott * Matthew Waterson as Draal * Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Jimmie Wood as NotEnrique Trivia *Claire becomes fully possessed by Morgana in this episode. *This is the first (and only) episode where Blinky does not appear (not counting the theme opening). *Dictatious reforms after realizing what Gunmar truly thinks of him (though he reforms more out of fear for his life than morality). *During the scene when Claire is getting ready for school, the song being played in the background is "It's All Good" by Kyle Tredway. *While Anton Yelchin is credited with providing "additional voice talent" in this episode (as well as for the remainder of the season), Yelchin provides no spoken dialogue for Jim in this episode. Rather, he can be heard providing various interjections during the climax of the episode. *'Continuity:' Jim and Toby refer to Jim's near-kiss with Claire ("A Night to Remember") and subsequent fight against Angor Rot ("Something Rotten This Way Comes"), as well as having to fight against his clones during the BBQ at Claire's house ("Hero with a Thousand Faces") when discussing Jim's "dates" with Claire. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' When NotEnrique shows Claire her shadow staff footage on a teddy bear nanny cam, he says "I had to, eh, erase a lot of footage." Considering he has been recording Claire's room, it begs the question of what (other than long waiting periods) he had to edit out. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' When Morgana (as Claire) suggests that Jim take her home, she says so in a rather seductive, creepy, and suggestive tone. *In a "blink-and-you'll-miss-it" moment, when AAARRRGGHH!!! yells at the Gumm-Gumms as part of his distraction, saliva can be seen splattering against the "camera's lens" in a sort-of breaking the fourth wall. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 3 (Trollhunters) Episodes